A Shot In The Dark
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: Duo, in the far off future, goes to the DMV....and when he goes to the restaurant down the street afterwards, he meets someone that he didn't expect to. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**A Shot In The Dark**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A.N. Hello! I know I haven't written in awhile...so here's a fanfic that has been brewing for awhile in one of my notebooks. grumbles a bit Hey...I've been busy, so it's been rough. But, anyway...I hope that y'all like it! 

Rating For This Chapter: T

Warnings For This Chapter: Moderate Cussing, Firearms Pointed At People, Alternate Universe

* * *

Duo looked up from what he was reading with a start. Had they finally called his number? He fished through his pocket, and found the little slip of paper that he had been given. It said, "C240". 

"No," He thought closing his eyes slowly, then opening them again. "They had just called 'C120', it can't be me. He stuffed the scrap of paper back into his pocket, and picked up his book again. He hated the DMV...they were always so crowded...and it always took him forever to get to the counter. Shouldn't there be an easier way of doing this?

He sighed slightly, his eyes flicking through the book. He had read the same page about 20 times already, and wasn't absorbing anything. HOw did they expect him to learn about the ancient history of Earth when most of it was boring dates, and boring people's names associeated with those dates?

"Besides," the thought, as he looked at a picture of Thomas Jefferson. "Who really cares what happened way back then anyway?" He rubbed his violet eyes and shifted in his seat. Why was he here again?

"Because I need to renew my license, and actually get registered to vote for the next President..." he said to himself, closing the book and shoving it into his backpack. He couldn't consentrate right now.

He felt the back of his neck, a tear sliding down his cheek, as he felt the rough stubble there. He had had to cut his hair for a job...and now he missed it. Everyone kept telling him that he looked better without it...but he didn't really think so. He had tried to explain to everyone that that was the way that he liked it...but they had told him that it had made him look gay.

"Whatever." He told himself as he looked back up at the holographic sign. "They can think what they want. I don't see why their opinion matters so much anyway..."

The "they" he was talking about was his friends, Quatre, and Wufei. They were always ridiculing him over some stupid thing about his appearance, or what he was studying in school. Why didn't they just leave him the hell alone?

Well, he was alone now...there werea couple of people sitting in the chairs around him, but no one he knew. He checked his watch, and fidgeted a bit with his shirt button. Impatience was one of the htings that they got onto him for as well. "Patiences is a virgute." Quatre would always tell him. He scowled. Fuck virtue. He wanted to get out of here so that he could go back to his apartment and do his homework. He was already a little behiind...and he was on academic probation as well...so he better start shaping up.

It was 2 hours before he got out of the DMV, and he was quite hungry when he got out. Luckily there was an 02 Soy (1) up the street. He would just stop by there.

He pushed open the door, and the smell of soyburgers accosted his noste almost immediately, making his mouth water. There was a very short line (which came to no surprise), because most people would rather eat rat, than soy.(2) There were also several tables open. Perhaps he could study here while he ate?

After getting his food, he found a booth and sat down. He started unwrapping his burger, when he heard a "psst." Looking up towards the sound, he found himself staring right into the barrel of some kind of gun. "What the hell?" He said, as he froze.

* * *

**(TBC)**

1. "O2 Soy" is a name of a restaurant that my boyfriend created. I couldn't think of a futuristic name for a fast foodish-type stuff.

2. This was something that my boyfriend said as well. He was like "people probably wouldn't like the new health food of tomorrow." or something like that.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shot In The Dark**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Rating For This Chapter: T

Warnings For This Chapter: Syringe Useage...Mild Violence

* * *

After getting his food, he found a booth and sat down. He started unwrapping his burger, when he heard a "psst." Looking up towards the sound, he found himself staring right into the barrel of some kind of gun. "What the hell?" He said, as he froze.

After the initial shock of seeing the gun, he looked a little higher into a pair of shocking blue eyes. They were narrowed underneath a mess of brown hair...straight at him. "You will come with us..." the gun pointer said, his eyes narrowing more.

Duo's eyes widened a bit as he saw the trigger being tightened. This guy meant business. He rose his hands in the air, and slowly stood up...immediately feeling the pressure of another gun to the back of his head.

His captor seemed to relax a bit, as he looked up at the other person. "Bind him, and let's go."

'Wow...this is not a good day...' Duo thought, as his arms were jerked behind him and bound with a cord...tightly. He winced, thinking of what he could say...this was clearly a mistake. He had to make them realize this. "Hey...don't you think that you have the wrong guy? I haven't done any--"

A sharp pain to the back of the head, and he was out like a light.

* * *

He awoke sometime later to the sharp smell of iodine...and to a headache. He took in a deep breath, and let it out...afraid to open his eyes for a moment. What could that smell be? Where could he be? He took in another deep breath, and let it out slowly, and opened his eyes. He stared right into a bright light. "Ugh!" He said, moving to block the light with his hand.

Then he realized that he was bound to whatever it was that he was lying on. "What the hell?" He cried out, and tested the bondings with his arms and legs. Yep...he was tied fast to the table, or bed that he was on. This couldn't be good.

Raising his head up a bit, he looked down at himself, and saw that he was still clothed and everything, and that he was in what looked like a hospital room. He lowered his head a bit, and calmed down...trying to get his bearings. His head still hurt, making it difficult to think. What could be going on?

He heard a door open, and raised his head up to see that it was a nurse coming in...carrying a needle. "Hey!" He said, struggling a bit. "What am I doing here? Where am I?" His eyes widened as he struggled a bit more. She wasn't answering him! She just walked calmly to him, took his pulse, and then slid the needle into his arm...putting in the amber-colored liquid that was in the seringe. It felt cold going in..making him shiver.

"Why...won't you...uh...ans..." He felt groggy,...the world going blurry...and then black once more.

* * *

"The tests were done successfully. He does have it, Doctor."

"Can we remove it at all?"

"Not without killing him."

"That won't do...best to keep him ignorant of it."

* * *

He awoke some unknowned time later in his aparment...feeling sick to his stomach. He had had the weirdest dream. Something about going to the hospital...and being kidnapped. He sat up in bed, looking out the window. Had it been real...or just a dream?

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
